


Look Over Your Hills and Be Still

by victoriousscarf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling the urge to rest war with the desperate glances he kept sending his brother, Fili rose, Thorin finally turning from the view. “We’ll go scout,” Fili said and Kili’s head snapped up.</p><p>“We’ll what?” he whined softly and Fili pulled him up.</p><p>“We’ll be back soon,” he said and Thorin nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Over Your Hills and Be Still

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Mumford & Sons "Thistles and Weeds" since that was the song on repeat while writing this.

Feeling his breath rattle in his chest, Fili looked away from where the rest of the dwarves were still staring at the peak of Erebor across the vast distance between them. Instead his gaze fell on his brother who turned when he did and smiled blindingly at him and Fili breathed a bit easier.

He’d been sure that his first sight of Erebor across the plains would have swelled his heart as that was the kingdom he was supposed to be heir to. The kingdom, that admittedly, they didn’t have but he was on this quest to reclaim it and eventually rule it.

Yet instead of joining the others as they gathered around to stare at the mountain he found himself slipping backward toward the rear of the group, Kili following him. Kili leaned up, brushing their shoulders together as the wizard looked back at them. “What’s wrong?” Kili asked and Fili sucked in a breath and let it out.

“Nothing,” he said, glancing back at the mountain and where everyone was still staring and shaking his head. When Kili rested his hand on Fili’s arm, the elder finally realized Kili’s hand shook. “Kili,” he said, attention going there instead of the mountain he’d never seen before.

“It’s just been everything,” he said softly. “The stone giants, the goblin town, the wargs, and—” Kili offered him a rueful smile and Fili turned to grip Kili’s forearm, still reassuring himself as well that Kili was there and everything would be alright. Even after what felt like hours with Kili pressed against his back while they were riding the eagles, Fili was still convincing himself they had survived the night—actually the last couple nights since they’d had time to stop.

Finally the others turned from the mountain, starting to talk about where they should go and where to find food or whether or not they needed sleep before moving on. The eagles had taken them a fair distance, though Gandalf explained that they needed to return to their mountain and they did not wish to go further and be shot down by elves who no longer respected them or humans who feared them.

The dwarves looked at each other and shrugged, many of them still feeling sick from flying that high. Dwarves preferred to have their feet on the ground and for his part Fili still felt a bit wobbly about the whole thing and wondered how Gandalf always looked so calm no matter what they were doing.  

They seemed to decide on a short rest, as they’d lost most of their food though several of the dwarves had food stashed away that they slowly broke up to spread amongst the group. Bilbo looked like he might cry in relief when someone handed him food.

Feeling the urge to rest war with the desperate glances he kept sending his brother, Fili rose, Thorin finally turning from the view. “We’ll go scout,” Fili said and Kili’s head snapped up.

“We’ll what?” he whined softly and Fili pulled him up.

“We’ll be back soon,” he said and Thorin nodded.

“You’ll need rest as well,” he said. “But knowing more about this land would not be bad.”

Fili smiled though Gandalf may have looked offended as he had just finished explaining the Carrock on which they stood and where they were. Fili thought he’d heard the name Beorn and the implication he could help them but that wasn’t what most filled his mind.

Moments later he was pulling his brother after him, down the winding and twisting stairs cut into the rock. “Fili, we’re going to have to walk up these now, what are you—” Kili protested and Fili turned, pressing him against the rock of the wall and lining their bodies up before slamming their mouths together and Kili got it. “Oh,” he managed, looking back up the stairs they’d come down with several curves between them and the others who were likely already asleep and grinned before twining his fingers through Fili’s hair.

Using that grip Kili reeled Fili back in, slowly sliding their lips together, biting Fili’s bottom lip. “You could have died.”

“Which time?” Fili asked. Even though they’d had a breath after the stone giants, time enough to look each other in the eyes and fall asleep holding hands Fili had gone to sleep that night still feeling shaky. Since then there hadn’t been time for anything like reassurance or a breath, though as they ran from the mountains Kili had caught one of Fili’s braids and held on for several steps and when they were in the tree, Fili had steadied himself in the branch below Kili by holding onto his boot.

“Any of them,” Kili said, eyes darkening and this time when he dragged Fili toward him there wasn’t the semblance of a slow slide. Instead, Fili shoved Kili back into the wall, Kili’s hands pulling frantically at his hips. “Try not to die,” Kili added when Fili broke away to bite his neck, hands coming up to fumble with the laces of his shirt, pulling it down.

“Only if you do the same,” Fili said, glancing back up the way they came before dragging Kili with him several steps further down and around another turn before pressing up against him again, biting into his mouth and getting a groan in exchange. “Don’t get yourself killed,” Fili said, tangling his hands in Kili’s hair and kissing him deeply.

Kili sagged under the onslaught, knees going weak with desire and no small amount of exhaustion. As he slid down the wall Fili went with him until he had Kili spread out over the stairs, eyes darting up the path. “If someone finds us—”

“I don’t care,” Kili said, fingers tightening so hard in Fili’s hair the blond winced.

“You would if they did,” Fili said, resting their foreheads together and stopping. Whining, Kili thrust up against him and Fili decided he might care less as well. “Kili,” he said in a strangled gasp, one hand bracing himself near Kili’s head, the other tracing down toward his hip.

Kili’s hands joined Fili’s in getting their belts undone and pushing aside what clothes they dared. His head fell back with a loud groan and Fili quickly covered his mouth with his own. “Hush,” he murmured. “We have to be—”

“They’re pretty far away,” Kili pointed out, rolling his hips up and Fili had to catch himself with both hands, one of Kili’s settling on his hip and the other pulling at his hair.

“Doesn’t matter,” Fili managed when he could think again, tilting his head into Kili’s hand and shifting down to meet his next trust upward. “Be quiet,” Fili said, guiding Kili’s head up to muffle any sounds in his shoulder and against the leather and furs he still wore.

For a second Kili smirked against his brother’s shoulder before the next move wiped that off his face. He gave himself then to the feel of the other above him, ignoring the fact he was laying against hard hewn stairs that were digging into his shoulder blades and back. The hand not in Fili’s hair moved from his hip to scrabble along his back. By the time it was over, both his hands had twisted into Fili’s hair, pulling harder than he should have.

“I wish we had more time,” he murmured as Fili pulled back slightly, considering what he could use—and later hide—to clean them up. “Time to actually undress, to really be—”

Fili took a shuddering breath and shook his head slightly. “I know,” he said, kissing the side of Kili’s head again before pulling him into a sitting position that Kili didn’t look too happy to be in. “Are you alright?”

Nodding, Kili nuzzled into the side of Fili’s neck and held on, letting Fili put their clothes to rights as much as he could. “Do you really think we have to scout?”

“We’ve been gone long enough,” Fili said and frowned. “If there is something down there and we don’t know what it is…”

Making a discontent sound, Kili pulled back enough to wrap his arms around Fili’s neck again to kiss him, tongue stroking inside the other’s mouth. For a long moment, Fili let him before pulling away enough to drag them both to their feet. “Though Gandalf seemed to imply there was nothing worth seeing,” he added after a pause and Kili stopped, hand smoothing through Fili’s hair.

“I hope not,” he said. “Your braid here,” he said, pulling on what had been the left one. “It’s looking worse for wear.”

Swearing, Fili shook his head, pulling it in front of his eyes as much as he could even as Kili reached forward, unclasping the braid and working it back together. “I wish we could take our time,” Kili murmured as he worked, Fili watching him with dark eyes. “I wish there was something kinder than stone stairs and I wish I could watch you.”

“There will be time enough for that,” Fili said softly, wrapping his free arm around his brother’s waist as he glanced beyond him to make sure no one else was coming down the stairs.

A tremor passed through Kili’s hand. “I hope so,” he said and Fili’s hand raised to grip his brother’s.

“We’ll have time,” he swore, shifting closer and Kili swallowed hard, slowly meeting his eyes. After a moment Kili nodded, finishing the braid. “You know,” Fili said, considering the handiwork. “You could do your own braids.”

“They’re not as much fun as yours,” Kili said with a tiny smile, a hint of humor finally entering his eyes again. Cupping his face, Fili kissed him quickly before stepping back.

“We should go,” he said, not wanting to give up what was the closest they had come to privacy in some time. “We need rest,” he added when Kili looked like he wanted to protest and the younger prince nodded after a moment, limbs feeling heavy.

At first Kili lead the way, though he kept turning for extra kisses, and Fili gave them up without much protest. Finally they reached the plateau again. Balin turned to them with a nod from where he was keeping watch, his eyes more often than not paying more attention to Erebor in the distance than the stairs.

Returning the nod, the two brothers curled up at the edge of the pile of sleeping dwarves, twined around each other in sleep. “We’ll have time,” Fili whispered into Kili’s ear as they drifted off, and Kili nodded, accepting whatever his brother promised.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos are always given good homes here! As much as I find watching the hit count on some of these stories creep up, and I enjoy every kudo I get, comments really are the bread and butter of a writer's life. Please do drop me a line or two if there's anything you appreciated.
> 
> Foreshadowing, thou art a heartless bitch.


End file.
